Choline hydroxide can be produced by the reaction of trimethylamine (TMA), ethylene oxide (EO), and water. Impurities such as mono-ethoxylated, di-ethyoxylated choline, and ethylene glycol can form during this reaction and such impurities are often present in commercially available choline hydroxide.